Leyendo Entre Miradas
by Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister
Summary: Lo que Ron no sabía era que con aquellas palabras había firmado una sentencia –Draco y Hermione estarían juntos- después de todo, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts recibiera órdenes, y ella haría justo lo contrario de lo que le habían dicho.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, soy yo de nuevo, antes que me maten, quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mia. Una amiga la esta escribiendo y me pidio que se la publicara ya que no tiene cuenta en fanficction, artisticamente se hace llamar Yorouichi Granger y es la primera vez que escribe algo en su vida. sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el primer capitulo el cual es una especie de abre bocas. :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LEYENDO ENTRE MIRADAS<em>**

_**(By Yoruichi Granger)**_

Lo que Ron no sabía era que con aquellas palabras había firmado una sentencia –Draco y Hermione estarían juntos- después de todo era inconcebible que la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts recibiera órdenes, y ella haría justo lo contrario de lo que el le había dicho…

* * *

><p><strong>1. Cambios<strong>

Al fin había terminado todo, al fin había paz, la guerra había llegado a su fin y los que la vivieron y lucharon estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts cursando su último año.

No puedo cree que estemos en Hogwarts otra vez- dijo Hermione mientras observaba el cielo acostada sobre el pasto. Era su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts después de haber pasado un año huyendo y el verano recuperándose. Estaba tan feliz que en lugar de caminar quería saltar por los pasillos.

Parece un sueño- respondió Ron mientras asentía y cerraba los ojos sintiendo la brisa otoñal acariciar su cabello.

Harry ni siquiera hablaba, estar de nuevo en su único y verdadero hogar desde que tenía memoria era algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, mucho menos después de lo que habían vivido. El aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones y la euforia parecía querer romperle las costillas, la guerra trajo pérdidas, pero la cálida mano que sostenía la suya le recordaba que había recibido de vuelta mucho más, y es que por haberse atrasado un año ahora estaban en el mismo curso que Ginny, y podía estar con su novia todo el día y todos los días.

Sin embargo estaban empezando de nuevo, casi todos los de su generación se habían graduado, excepto los mestizos que estuvieron escondiéndose, y él… Sí, Draco Malfoy todavía estaba allí, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado, durante el corto reinado de Lord Voldemort quedó demostrado que Draco no era un asesino, mucho menos malo, y a pesar de que su padre estaba en Azkaban, la comunidad mágica había aceptado a Draco y a Narcissa de vuelta, al menos en apariencia, por lo que Draco ya no era despreciado abiertamente, pero su profesor favorito y uno de sus amigos habían muerto y se había distanciado del resto para limpiar su reputación, en fin, su planeta había inclinado su eje hacia el lado incorrecto y giraba en sentido contrario. Nunca nada volvería a ser igual. Pero el no tenía idea de los cambios que se aproximaban.

Uno de los cambios más significativos era que Draco le debía la vida a Harry, y Harry se la debía a Narcissa, luego de la incomodidad inicial habían comenzado a tratarse, y más increíble aún, a soportarse. Harry sentía pena por Draco, ser hijo de un mortífago preso no era fácil, alumnos e incluso profesores lo evitaban y le temían en silencio, y al ser el único Slytherin que no se había graduado de su generación los únicos alumnos conocidos que no le temían eran el trío dorado, como llamaban ahora a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Harry era, por segunda vez, el chico que vivió, había derrotado de una vez y para siempre a Lord Voldemort había traído paz al mundo mágico luego del daño que este causó en unos meses que parecieron décadas. Era un héroe, y todas sus acciones eran ovacionadas, así fue como, contra la voluntad de Ron y con el apoyo de Hermione había decidido incluir al rubio en el grupo, y desde entonces habían pasado algunos ratos con él.

Era en estos momentos que Hermione deseaba tener una bomba de oxígeno que la ayudara a respirar; Ron parecía exhalar mercurio, y el ambiente se volvía tan pesado que sentía como se le iba la vida sólo por estar allí.

¡Genial! - murmuró el pelirrojo con resentimiento.

Harry se incorporó lentamente y divisó a Draco acercándose al árbol, junto al lago donde se encontraban, y lo notó, el Slytherin estaba extraño, hacía tiempo que había abandonado aquel gesto de desprecio y superioridad con que solía mirar al mundo, pero su mirada estaba sombría, aunque su rostro estaba inexpresivo, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¡Muy bien! Estamos todos- dijo Hermione extendiendo una sabana con la ayuda de Ginny.

- Aun falta Luna- replicó Ron, pero luego vio que venía a unos pocos metros del rubio, Hermione podía verla mejor desde donde estaba. Ella tampoco se molestó en corregirlo.

Ron y Hermione habían roto poco después de aquel impetuoso beso junto a la cámara de los secretos, la castaña prefería llevar el mundo por la lógica, y su sentido común le indicaba que ella necesitaba un hombre que la igualara intelectual y emocionalmente. Ron era una gran persona, pero su ímpetu desmedido y falta de madurez extrema lo hacían incompatible con ella. Por el bien de su amistad, le ayudo a comprender que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y en efecto así era.

- Buenas tardes- dijo Draco cortésmente, todos le respondieron excepto Ron, el seguía sin querer a Draco- He traído de la comida que mi madre suele enviarme.-

- Creo que hoy engordaremos bastante- dijo Ginny risueña.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que tienes?- dijo Harry con cautela dirigiendo una mirada significativa al rubio. Hermione lo miró también.

Draco hizo un gesto de incomodidad, Harry era observador y en poco tiempo había aprendido a reconocer sus estados de ánimo, y Hermione… Ella era una historia aparte, al ser tan lista parecía leerle el pensamiento, aunque prefería permanecer callada en su presencia, el aún no sabía porque.

- Mi madre me envió una carta. Los Greengrass le han comunicado que el compromiso entre Astoria y yo ha sido anulado- dijo el rubio con voz hueca.

- Lo siento, yo, no quise…- ¿? Pero Draco lo interrumpió:

- Bah, no importa, casarme con una niña a la que apenas conozco nunca me causó gran entusiasmo, y si sus padres piensan que no soy digno de ella entonces ella no es digna de mí, no voy a permitir que la sombra de mi padre me cubra, y aquellos incapaces de entender que las personas cambian y que crecí dejando que decidieran por mí pueden irse a la…

- ¡A comeeeer!- dijo Hermione alzando la voz para ahogar lo que sea que fuera a decir Draco. El era el segundo mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, y ella no concebía que alguien inteligente tuviera un vocabulario tan limitado como para usar malas palabras. El tiempo se iba a encargar de que Hermione Granger descubriera que el mundo lo era todo menos lógico.

Poco a poco el día llegó a su fin y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva sala común, los Gryffindor hablando, Luna soñando, Draco pensando.

- Sinceramente no sé, a que jugamos- escupió Ron con un tono de niño malcriado, casi no había abierto la boca durante la tarde y cuando lo hacía sus comentarios eran odiosos, o como si Draco no hubiese estado allí. –No termino de confiarme de esa serpiente, no me gusta tenerlo cerca.

- No veo tu punto Ron, cuando hablas de él eres increíblemente venenoso- dijo Harry con doble intención, le irritaba un poco su actitud, pero no le daba mucha importancia, el pelirrojo tendría un año para comprobar si el rubio había cambiado o no, y el sabía que los golpes emocionales que había recibido lo habían transformado.

- Me pregunto ¿cuál es su verdadera opinión respecto a la pureza de la sangre? -intervino la castaña- se nota que ha cambiado, pero me cuesta creer quien me llamó sangre sucia durante 6 años de la noche a la mañana no me desprecie, me gustaría saber que piensa de mí realmente.

- Da igual lo que piense de ti- esta vez habló Ginny –nunca volverá a hacerte daño, y si lo intenta lo liquidaremos.

Todos rieron ante este último comentario, nunca olvidarían los tiempos oscuros, pero ahora la esperanza los abrigaba, y tenían cosas importantes de qué preocuparse, pronto dejarían Hogwarts y sus sueños y metas se harían realidad.

…

- Quién lo diría Draco Malfoy- pensaba el chico mientras caminaba –tú de amigo con Potter después de 6 años de estúpida enemistad causada por estúpidos prejuicios… Es obvio que Weasley no me traga, pero me causa curiosidad la expresión de Granger cuando me mira, parece una mezcla de temor e interés- había llegado a su habitación diciéndose esto.

- Cuando me mira percibo curiosidad, y ¿frustración?- pensaba la castaña mientras se acostaba.

- VOY A AVERIGÜAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESA MIRADA- Con este último pensamiento se fueron a dormir un león y una serpiente, hielo y fuego dispuestos a devorarse, dos polos opuestos destinados a atraerse.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

* * *

><p>QUE LES PARECIÓ,¿ LES GUSTO O NO LES GUSTO? SE CUAL SEA LA RESPUESTA POR FAVOR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO O REVIEW. :d<p>

pD: EL TITULO ES PROVISIONAL, Aun no es el definitivo, así que si tienen ideas de cual les gustaría mas no duden en proponerlas.

eLIZABETH bLACK mALFOY.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, aqui vengo con otro capitulo. Antes de que sigan leyendo les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter ni su mundo me pertenecen, es mas, nisiquiera esta historia es mia. **_

**_También_**___**provecho este espacio para ofrecer mis disculpas a los lectores de Héroe de Corazón, se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero les aseguro que entre la universidad y los libros de ASOIAF (A Song Of Ice And Fire) no me ha quedado tiempo ni de dormir ni de comer. Pero no todo son malas noticias, estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo y espero publicar a mas tardar en 2 semanas. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leyendo entre miradas<strong>_

_**(By Yoruichi Granger)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>_

_Bajo El Mismo Techo_

Algunos días después de aquello Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca y vio que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por personas que parecían querer meterse de cabeza dentro de sus libros con tal de evitar su mirada. El chico bufó. Sólo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo.

- Si les quisiera hacer daño ni lo notarían- pensó. Entonces vio que la última mesa al fondo del pasillo tenía un único ocupante, Hermione Granger, quien estaba absorta en la lectura de un libro que él no reconoció como perteneciente a la biblioteca.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Llevaban ya unos meses en Hogwarts casi siempre cerca el uno del otro, pero él no estaba seguro de cómo tratarla, había una barrera invisible e impenetrable entre ellos.

-Adelante- le contestó ella un poco sorprendida, aún no sabía nada de Draco Malfoy y muy pocas veces habían hablado directamente.

-¿Qué lees? No reconozco ese libro-

-Eso es porque es un libro muggle- hizo una pausa para evaluarlo, él no cambió su expresión, así que continuó –habla de la discriminación- ahora él la miraba con interés –planeo estudiar derecho, y muchos de los maltratos que sufren las criaturas mágicas están relacionados con la discriminación, así que en esencia voy a comprometer mi carrera a luchar por los derechos de todas esas pobres criaturas.

-Es una meta increíble, digna de una Gryffindor como tú- con esto ella se ruborizó ligeramente, y el pasó la mano por su cabello un poco incómodo. No estaba habituado a tratar con chicas de su tipo, inocentes y amables. –Pero, ¿por qué un libro muggle? Ellos no saben nada de criaturas mágicas.

-Es cierto, pero han avanzado mucho en campos como la psicología, los grandes psicólogos han logrado entender las causas de ciertas conductas humanas, entre ellas la discriminación. Sólo para que veas a que me refiero, ten, lee el primer párrafo del prólogo.

Draco tomó el libro y lo que leyó le sorprendió:

"_Dime que tan agresivo eres con los que no son como tú y te diré que tan vulnerable te sientes, después de todo el otro, (el que no es como tú), te recuerda que no eres tan perfecto como creías, que él tiene cosas que no tienes tú, si no, ¿por qué tanto afán con ponerlo "en su lugar"?"_

-Eso… es verdad- ¿Qué más podía decir? Un muggle había dado en el clavo.

-Por supuesto, y Voldemort lo sabía, el mismo era un impuro, sabía que la pureza de la sangre no influía en el nivel del mago, todo lo que hizo fue por miedo, rencor, y claro está, ambición desmedida-

El rubio se quedó pensativo, era la primera vez que una verdad como esa lo golpeaba de frente, había sido cobarde, traicionero, se había comportado de forma abominable sólo por seguir lo que su padre llamaba el comportamiento digno de un Malfoy. Al menos nunca había asesinado a nadie… Se recompuso, y habló.

-Supongo que muchos de los males del mundo se habrían evitado si todos conociéramos esas palabras. Tan sólo lamento no haber rectificado antes…

-Lo hiciste a tiempo, estás en Hogwarts otra vez y aún tienes toda tu vida por delante.

El Slytherin esbozó una mueca parecida a sonrisa, Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la llegada de sus amigos la interrumpió. A tiempo, había estado a punto de decir una estupidez…

-Sabíamos que estarían aquí, no en vano son los mejores estudiantes del colegio- les dijo Ginny cuando se acercó.

-¿Que harán en navidad?- preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la pelirroja.

-Ya le dije a mis papás que quiero quedarme aquí- dijo la castaña –tengo muchos deberes y no quiero atrasarme.

-¿Y tú Draco?-

-Debo ir a casa, no puedo dejar a mi madre sola.

-Es por eso que mi idea es perfecta- hizo una pausa, -¿Qué tal si pasamos las vacaciones en mi casa? Hermione podrá estudiar en la biblioteca, y hay suficiente espacio para que lleves a tus padres, tu Draco, podrás llevar a tu madre también. Los Weasley estarán el día de la cena, por supuesto los Lovegood también.

Se hizo el silencio, aquella idea era un poco extraña… No, era totalmente descabellada. –Pero mi mundo ya está cabeza abajo ¿Qué más podría ocurrir?- pensó el Slytherin. -Le escribiré a mi madre a ver qué opina.

-Sé que mis padres estarán encantados Harry, gracias.

Aquella sería una navidad como ninguna otra. Ronald Weasley ya tendría tiempo de quejarse.

…

Entre clases y deberes las vacaciones llegaron rápidamente, Narcissa aceptó ir a la cena de navidad en Grimmauld Place, sabía que a Draco le hacía bien compartir con Harry pero ella había decidido pasar más tiempo con su hermana Andrómeda, sí, extrañamente –incluso para ella misma- había llegado al punto de visitarla para no sentirse sola, pero en el proceso había descubierto que la pasaba bien ayudándola a cuidar de Teddy. Era increíble como había desperdiciado el irrecuperable tiempo con una persona a la que en fondo siempre extrañó, ambas habían cambiado, y prácticamente estaban conociéndose otra vez.

Así llegó el día en que se irían a la mansión Black, Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, estar cerca de Draco no estaba resultando tan espeluznante como lo anticipaba, por el contrario su presencia la perturbaba por algo que no era precisamente miedo… Ron estaba que echaba humo, con todo y que él no dormiría allí, Harry parecía no darse por enterado de lo que sentían sus amigos, o al menos eso trataba de aparentar, el Slytherin igualmente estaba nervioso, pero por muchas más razones que las de la Gryffindoriana, estaría bajo el mismo techo que muchas de las personas a las que había menospreciado mucho tiempo, sin embargo, casi todos ellos lo trataban con naturalidad, excepto Ron, claro que las acciones de él no podían ser tomadas como racionales, al rubio le costaba creer que el pelirrojo fuera 100% normal…

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place Harry les indicó Hermione, a sus padres, y a Draco sus respectivas habitaciones, como toda mansión procedente de una antigua familia sangre pura, la casa tenía más habitaciones de las realmente requeridas, y tras acomodarse bajaron a tomar un té que, _amablemente, _Kreacher había dejado en la sala. Realmente, era inevitable que el elfo sintiera un poco de aversión hacia los muggles porque así había sido educado durante toda su existencia, y sólo para prevenir incidentes desagradables, Harry le pidió que se mantuviera invisible.

-Esta casa es impresionante- comentó el padre de Hermione. Era la primera vez que pisaban un lugar como aquel.

-Ciertamente, ha de ser bastante antigua- concordó la señora Granger –su decoración es algo tenebrosa y elegante a la vez. Parece un museo de la edad gótica

-Tiene un aspecto incluso más sombrío que mi casa, si es posible, pero eso tal vez se deba a que casi siempre está vacía- dijo Draco luego de haber estado callado un buen tiempo, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar frente a muggles. Y los padres de Hermione parecían tan amables que no quería quedar mal frente a ellos.

-A mí me gusta así, sólo modifique las habitaciones porque estaban en su mayoría personalizadas por sus dueños anteriores- dijo Harry – pero ya que Sirius nunca trató de cambiarla yo tampoco lo haré, no es tenebrosa ni sombría mientras se esté en buena compañía- puntualizó con una sonrisa que los demás la correspondieron.

-Como sea creo que deberíamos empezar a decorarla pronto, eso le dará algo de luz- dijo la castaña señalando la caja de adornos que había traído. –Pero comamos algo primero, el viaje me dejó hambrienta.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron, charlando animadamente sobre trivialidades como la cena y la llegada de sus invitados, cuando de pronto Hermione cruzó la mirada con Draco, y notó algo diferente, y es que a esas alturas, el punto de frustración en la mirada del rubio cuando la observaba parecía haber disminuido considerablemente, -¿serán ideas mías?- pensó sin apartar la mirada de la de él, esta vez la frustración empezaba a hacerse evidente en el rostro de ella, que había llegado al punto de entrecerrar los ojos, aunque se miraban el uno al otro con una media sonrisa, ambos tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba el otro

-Entonces pastelito, ¿qué opinas?

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo la castaña liberándose de la mirada del rubio y reaccionando ante las palabras de su padre.

-Hermione por Dios tenemos casi 30 minutos discutiendo la posición de los adornos y ¿tú no nos escuchabas?- le dijo su madre con cierto reproche- ¿En qué estás pensando? Ni siquiera has probado tu té.

Harry elevó una ceja esperando una respuesta y ella supo de inmediato que él se había dado cuenta de a quién miraba tan abstraída.

-¿Entonces?- Insistió Jane Granger

-Este… Sí, deberes – alcanzó a mentir torpemente –Recordé la solución a un ensayo de pociones que me había estado molestando un poco.

Su madre asintió no muy convencida, y Harry le sonrió traviesamente, ruborizándola, se sentía como una niña que había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa en algo no necesariamente malo pero sí vergonzoso. Así que sólo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a integrarse en el grupo, que segundos después se levantó para llevar a cabo los planes que habían hecho mientras ella se hundía en aquellos ojos que parecían tan profundos y fríos como el mar en un día nublado. Fugazmente le dirigió una mirada al Slytherin, que sonreía levemente sin estar seguro de por qué lo hacía

…

El día siguiente no tardó en llegar y con el todos los Weasley, llenando la mansión de alegría de inmediato, aunque Ron estaba un poco ofuscado por la presencia de Draco, -como siempre- pero al parecer aquel día tenía intenciones de comportarse, y porque, en general, no había nada que lo pusiera de mejor humor que un evento que implicara comida, y más aún si esta era la de su madre.

Harry se iluminó de inmediato cuando vio a Ginny, sus ojos, de por sí llamativos, refulgían como esmeraldas pulidas cada vez que el moreno miraba a su amada, de hecho, una de las razones por las que miraba a Hermione con sospecha era porque había notado cierta atracción surgiendo entre ella y Draco, siendo especialmente desconcertante dada la rivalidad que se habían tenido en años anteriores, sin embargo, Harry sabía cuán madura podía ser su amiga, y confiaba en sus decisiones, siempre acertadas, si a ella le parecía que el rubio llenaba sus expectativas él la apoyaría incondicionalmente. Aunque, Ron opinara lo contrario, claro está, ellos tres siempre fueron de personalidades diferentes, siendo Harry una especie de puente entre los tres, al ser una especie de punto neutral.

Andrómeda, Teddy y Narcissa llegaron poco después, apareciendo esta última con una mezcla de sentimientos en su rostro, algunos de ellos fácilmente identificables, por ejemplo, apenas entró buscó a su hijo con nerviosismo evidente, y él no tardó en salir a recibirla, a lo que su madre le propinó un abrazo bastante efusivo que lo hizo incomodarse un poco, al fin y al cabo, aunque el lugar estaba lleno de personas a las que conocía nunca la había gustado que lo vieran en su faceta más sensible, y sin duda no podía evitar sentir debilidad por su madre, la única persona por la que había sentido amor genuino en toda su vida.

Draco saludó a su tía de forma cortés pero distante, dado que no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, ella comprendió la razón y se limitó a darle un beso en la frente a su único sobrino, a quien no había tenido la oportunidad de ver crecer, ya tendrían tiempo de conocerse y que él la viera como lo que era, una hermana de su madre que lo amaba.

Xenophilius y Luna Lovegood llegaron alrededor de una hora antes de la cena, así lo había previsto Harry, no podía arriesgarse a que el padre de su amiga –excéntrico hasta más no poder en todas las cosas- se ofreciera a ayudar en la cocina, bastaba con escuchar a Luna comentar sobre las cosas extrañas que su padre preparaba para proponerse no experimentar algo así jamás, además, nunca olvidaría la visita que le hizo durante la caza de horrocruxes y con ella el té de gurdirraíz…

El comedor de la casa Black era más que suficiente para todos los invitados y más, por lo que no tardaron en sentarse a comer una mezcla de platillos preparados por Molly, Jane Granger y Andrómeda, por como olía y lucía la comida, todos pudieron apreciar que las tres mujeres cocinaban excepcionalmente bien, lo que puso a todos de buen humor inmediatamente, Narcissa y Draco se hallaban disfrutando de la velada, más que sufrirla, como habían previsto, no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de celebraciones tan íntimas, ya que las fiestas que la familia Malfoy solía ofrecer estaban llenas de mortífagos y de sus familias, por lo que eran una mezcla de hipocresía y cordialidades fingidas en las que todos participaban en una especie de competencia para ver quién era la señora de sociedad que llevaba el traje más costoso, quien conversaba más tiempo con Lucius, y, entre las chicas, quien podía acaparar la atención de Draco, atención que por cierto nadie acaparaba, ya que ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente entretenida para sostener una conversación que no incluyera preguntas acerca de si tenía novia, a cuánto ascendía la fortuna de su familia, y toda clase de sandeces que a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Aunque trataba de no ser grosero, le sacaban de quicio aquella fila de niñas creídas y superficiales que no eran capaces de ver que él era algo más que un chico guapo, que tenía un cerebro y más aún, que tenía corazón.

Así que contra todo pronóstico, aquella reunión fue perfectamente agradable, Ron ignoraba a ambos Malfoy, pero no de forma grosera, sino más bien como dándose espacio, las bromas de parte de George no tardaron en llegar, aunque dada la ausencia de su hermano y la presencia del Slytherin y su madre, estas fueron un poco más suaves que de costumbre, y cumplieron su cometido, todos reían y aplaudían.

Luego de haber comido hasta el cansancio, de haber disfrutado como hacía tiempo no lo hacían y de haber celebrado como una verdadera familia a pesar de la ausencia de lazos de sangre, los más jóvenes se dirigieron a la biblioteca, dejando a los adultos en el salón tomando el té. Hermione tomó un grueso libro entre sus brazos y se sentó a leer, Draco la imitó, mientras que George le mostraba a Harry, Ginny, Luna y Ron las últimas adquisiciones de Sortilegios Weasley, o al menos, lo más inofensivos.

El sueño no tardó en vencer a Teddy, que se quedó dormido tiernamente entre los brazos de Narcissa, con una extraña mezcla de colores en su cabello, producto de haber imitado los fuegos artificiales, los Lovegood también se despidieron diciendo que debían darle de comer a su mascota, una criatura de nombre impronunciable que nadie se molestó en preguntar que era. Los Weasley se despidieron una hora después, sólo porque al día siguiente todos debían reanudar actividades.

La celebración había terminado y mientras Harry despedía a sus invitados y los Granger se iban a dormir, Hermione y Draco continuaban en la biblioteca, pero la noche aún era joven, y traería consigo más sorpresas.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...

**3. Quiebre (muy pronto, muajajajajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>YA saben yo como siempre regateando reviews, no se olviden de dejar uno, miren que es para una buena causa mi amiga los necesita para sobrevivir, es una cuestión de vida o muerte . ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquie estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de ami amiga con cariño para uds. mis lectores pensaran y que ha pasado con Héroe de Corazón es pero le alegre saber ue ya muy pronto publicare el capitulo XV,que desde ahora les advierto que no sera uno de mis favoritos pero es si sera un capitulo necesario.

_**Con respecto a este capitulo de esta historia no les puedo decir gran cosas, ya quye nisiquiera yo lo he leido, Yoruichi me advierte que esta que arde asi que no los entretengo mas con mis nimiedades y a leer!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>_

_Punto De Quiebre_

Hermione estaba concentrada en la lectura de un gran libro que le llamó la atención en casa de Harry, pero se sentía incómoda sin saber porque, se sentía aprisionada, cuando de repente levantó la mirada y notó que si estaba aprisionada, presa en los ojos grises de Draco, quien la observaba escrutadoramente, como tratando de mirar a través de ella, pero era una mirada cálida, y una ligera sonrisa estaba impresa en su rostro, aquello sí que la perturbó, él, que por lo general no sonreía, ahora adoptaba esa misma expresión cada vez que sus miradas coincidían.

Así que ignorando el hecho de que estaba ligeramente ruborizada, arqueó las cejas de forma inquisitiva, y él rápidamente comprendió la pregunta implícita en su mirada. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-En Hogwarts, con tu uniforme, en un rincón de la biblioteca, luces bien, pero hoy, en ese sillón, con esa ropa te ves, en una palabra, hermosa,-

Dicho esto la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, se atragantó con el mismísimo oxígeno y se ruborizó hasta las neuronas, tal parece que a ellas también les falló el aire, porque en los siguientes segundos se le imposibilitó articular pensamiento alguno. El rubio malinterpretó su expresión.

-Siento mucho si te incomodé- le dijo desviando la mirada y pasando una mano por su cabello sintiéndose idiota.

-No, no es eso, es que… Fue sorprendente- y se quedaba corta- de todos modos, gracias.

Aliviado, volvió a mirarla –Sorprendente, ¿Por qué?

-A ver, tal vez porque nunca te imaginé diciendo eso, y por sobre todas las cosas, jamás pensé que esa sería tu opinión sobre mí.

-Mmm.… Jamás, y nunca, son palabras demasiado definitivas para usarlas juntas en la misma oración, y volviendo al tema, obviamente no te has visto leyendo, concentrada, justo así, como estás ahora, eres como una obra de arte, y algo imposible de pasar por alto, te ves encantadora vestida de azul- Sentenció, un poco sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

-Creo que el ponche te hizo daño- dijo mientras fingía seguir leyendo, estaba batiendo el récord de veces en que se ruborizaba en frente de él aquella noche, y ya la situación se estaba tornando vergonzosa.

-Nunca había hablado tan en serio-

-Nunca, es una palabra demasiado definitiva- le citó ella.

-Pues aplica perfectamente, porque para empezar tu y yo no nos hablábamos hasta hace unos meses, así que, _nunca _te había hablado tan en serio.- Su tono de voz era grave, profundo, casi filosófico, y la miraba directamente a los ojos, aquella mirada bastó para petrificar a la Gryffindor, en el silencio que siguió a las palabras del Slytherin se sumergieron el uno en la mirada del otro, hasta que, después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, la voz de Harry los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya todos se fueron, ¿van a dormir?

-Yo sí- Dijo Draco levantándose rápidamente y cerrando el libro del que no había leído una sola palabra.

- Yo quiero pasar un rato más aquí. Así que…

-Buenas noches- dijeron los tres con una sincronía que los hizo reír, ambos chicos siguieron su camino, dejándola a ella en compañía del gran libro.

Pero Hermione no podía concentrarse en la lectura, aunque sabía que las palabras de Draco eran sinceras, su mirada decía más de lo que sus labios expresaban, a ella le daba la impresión de que aquel rubio, enigmático, y atractivo hasta más no poder que antes de ser temido era perseguido por las chicas en realidad nunca había conocido a alguien que lo entendiera, que pudiera ser su compañera más allá de lo físico, -tal vez por eso se haya endurecido- pensaba mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en una línea que no conseguía leer –tal vez por eso se haya hundido y encerrado en sí mismo, lo que significa, que la mujer adecuada podría rescatar su corazón…- Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba segura de por qué sus pensamientos habían tomado esa dirección. –Tal vez porque te está empezando a gustar- le susurró una vocecilla en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

-Ya basta- soltó en voz alta cerrando de golpe el libro que tenía en su regazo, -si no me voy a dormir seguiré pensando estupideces- parte de su molestia se debía a la pequeña revelación que acababa de tener, la cual prefería tomar como algo que le había dicho otro ser que habitaba en su mente, y no como lo que era, palabras dichas por su yo interno, que no era más que la Hermione Granger que no se molestaba en esconder lo que sentía, por lo que la de carne y hueso la sepultaba cada vez que intentaba salir.

Pero el sueño no llegó a ella, debido a que abriera o cerrara los ojos veía a un rubio de ojos de hielo, ojos que por cierto, parecían derretirse cada vez que la observaban…

Lo que no sabía era que en la habitación contigua ese chico pensaba casi lo mismo, pensaba en esos ojos –vivos, brillantes y expresivos- que en el fondo tenían un pequeño destello de soledad.

-¿Cómo puede tener una mirada solitaria alguien con amigos y padres amorosos? Tal vez… Tal vez sus propios amigos no se hayan dado cuenta de ello, tal vez porque aún no ha conocido a la persona que la vea como algo más que una sabelotodo come libros, que la vea que merece sentirse protegida, que desea ser amada y comprendida…- Aquí fue cuando se detuvo bruscamente –te estás excediendo Draco Malfoy, ella es muy pura para fijarse en ti, puedo, como mucho, ser un amigo más.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero por encima de sus diferencias estaban hachos el uno para el otro, porque eran precisamente sus diferencias las que los hacían complementarse y convertirse en un solo ser, sus ojos lo sabían, sus corazones aún no, Pero la barrera entre ellos ya tenía un quiebre, pronto caería dejándolos vulnerables.

Y luego de muchas horas batallando contra sus pensamientos, ambos conciliaron el sueño, decididos a rescatarse el uno al otro del abismo de su propio corazón.

…

Y a pesar de lo poco que durmieron ambos, se despertaron ligeros y descansados, sintiéndose optimistas por la conversación del día anterior.

Cuando Hermione bajó a la cocina, encontró a sus padres allí, desayunando, y su madre miró el reloj, eran las 9:30 de la mañana, ella nunca dormía tanto.

-Buenos días- miró a ambos con una sonrisa cálida.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se te olvida que debes agarrar el tren a las 11am?- le dijo su madre con voz seria, pero correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-No, pero no se preocupen, como pueden ver estoy vestida, mi maleta está lista, y si algo puedo agradecer a la mayoría de edad, es que podemos aparecernos para llegar a la estación, seguramente que Harry no tardará en bajar, y asumo que Draco tampoco, aunque la verdad, no sé nada sobre sus hábitos fuera de la escuela.

Su madre asintió satisfecha, y su padre puso cara de desolación.

-Mayor de edad… Es triste cómo pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? Parece que fue ayer que recibiste tu carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, y de no ser por lo que pasó ya te habrías graduado, ¿en qué momento dejaste de ser nuestra bebé?

-Yo siempre seré su bebé, aunque tal vez no de la forma en que ustedes lo desearían.

Pero una carcajada cercana los hizo voltear, y la familia Granger vio a Draco y a Harry en el umbral de la puerta, perfectamente vestidos, era el moreno quien se reía.

-¿Quién se imaginaría a la prefecta de Gryffindor, premio anual, sabelotodo diciendo que siempre será una bebé?

La castaña se ruborizó, no sabía que ellos estaban escuchando, el rubio también parecía reprimir la risa. Pero haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas les sonrió, y les dio los buenos días, acto seguido, su madre sirvió el desayuno, dejando sus bocas ocupadas como para conversar, desde el otro lado de la mesa, la mirada de una serpiente la recorría, ella lo miró, pero no por mucho tiempo, el día anterior había sido demasiado obvia, Harry se había dado cuenta, y no podía arriesgarse a que sus padres también lo hicieran.

…

20 minutos antes de las 11 los tres traspasaron la barrera de King Cross, habiendo dejado al Sr. y la Sra. Granger del otro lado, Harry comenzó a buscar a Ron, a Ginny y a Luna, mientras que Draco y Hermione iban a apartar un compartimento en el vagón.

-Así que… ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo el Slytherin mientras acomodaba su equipaje, sintiéndose tonto, ¿Qué clase de comienzo era ese para una conversación con ella? La noche anterior habían estado un poco expuestos el uno al otro, y el rubio no estaba seguro de que ese día todo continuara igual. Después de todo, tal vez ella de verdad creyera que el ponche le había hecho daño.

-Dormí poco, estuve despierta hasta tarde leyendo ese libro, incluso me lo traje- Sólo la segunda parte de la oración era mentira, dados los eventos de la noche pasada, no había conseguido leer ni dos párrafos del prólogo, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo… Y el libro era realmente interesante. Además, aún estaba la no muy creíble hipótesis de que él había conversado con ella pasado de copas.

-Ah…- fue lo único que logró articular, no muy convencido, después de todo, la escuchó entrar en su habitación 5 minutos después que él –supongo que se lo llevó- pensó restándole importancia, al momento que entraban a la cabina las cuatro personas restantes, haciéndole olvidar el asunto por el momento.

-YA TENDRÉ TIEMPO DE AVERIGUAR SI ESO FUE ASI- sentenciaron al mismo tiempo dentro de sus pensamientos, integrándose a la conversación que dio inicio acto seguido.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA.<p>

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿APLAUSOS O TOMATAZOS? DIGANLOSLO EN UN REVIEW. AQUIA ABAJO.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola, yo de nuevo con otro capitulo, Yoruichi es mucho mas aplicada que y, xD. De verdad siento no haber podido actualizar Héroe de Corazón, pero no desanimen, la voy a continuar, pero estoy esperando salir a vacaciones de verano para ponerme a escribir en forma, calculo que en 2 semanas estoy totalmente libre de la universidad._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>_

_Decisiones_

Luego de un viaje largo y agotador todos decidieron descansar, al día siguiente tendrían que volver a la realidad, una realidad llena de deberes propios de estudiantes a punto de graduarse, aunque últimamente el tiempo pasaba volando, haciendo que los fines de semana llegaran más rápido de lo previsto, días que ellos aprovechaban para reunirse, ya fuera para hacer tareas o sólo para compartir. Hermione pasaba unas horas en la biblioteca todos los días, y Draco la acompañaba, eran momentos en los que compartían opiniones, se recomendaban libros mutuamente, o se limitaban a leer en silencio, aquellos pequeños hábitos poco a poco formaron un lazo de amistad entre ellos, debido a que ninguno de los dos había tenido en años anteriores a personas con quien compartir sus conocimientos de igual a igual, y por lo general sus opiniones coincidían, haciéndolos sentir cada vez más cómodos al uno en presencia del otro.

Un sábado por la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, ocurrió algo que ni el mejor de los adivinos hubiese podido prever. Cuando por fin la sala común se quedó vacía, Harry dijo algo que descolocó completamente a Hermione Granger.

-Así que… ¿Cómo va todo entre tú y Draco?- Dijo el moreno de forma casual, como si no le importara demasiado. Ginny suprimió una sonrisa, y Ron puso la misma cara de asco y resentimiento que ponía cada vez que recordaba el incidente de los caracoles en 2º año.

-No sé a qué te refieres- le contestó ruborizada como un tomate.

-No te hagas la tonta, cualquiera puede ver que ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos- le dijo con fingido reproche pero mirada gentil.

-Muy bien, no puedo negar que pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, pero ¿Cómo no? Compartimos la misma pasión por el conocimiento, así que nos hemos hecho amigos de un modo sorprendente, y he de decir, desconcertante, nunca pensé que tendríamos nada en común-

-¿Amigos?- Esta vez habló Ron, y lo dijo alzando la voz de forma agresiva.

-Sí Ronald, creo que esa fue la palabra que usó Hermione- intervino Ginny hablándole despacio, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un retrasado

En este punto, Ron colapsó -¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos -¡¿Cómo puedes decir que tienes algo en común con esa serpiente asquerosa?...

Hermione se levantó bruscamente, varita en mano, haciendo que Ron se callara de inmediato y la observara, con cierto temor, pero ella sólo murmuró un hechizo silenciador en la sala y se sentó de nuevo, con expresión imperturbable.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Es evidente ¿no? Nadie tiene porque sufrir tu pataleta, porque si no lo has notado, es bastante tarde, pero ¡adelante! Ahora eres libre de expulsar todo el veneno, que, asumo, las serpientes han inyectado en ti, desahógate con todas tus fuerzas- le dijo, sarcástica, pero irritada al mismo tiempo.

-Claro… Eso es lo único que te preocupa ¿Verdad? No quieres que la gente sepa la clase de escoria que es tu querido amiguito, pero no te preocupes… Yo lo voy a hacer saber ¡¿Qué cambió en ti para que pudieras verle algo bueno a esa basura? ¡¿En qué momento te volviste así de traidora?- Cada vez alzaba más la voz, y sus palabras se volvían más autoritarias y desagradables.

Harry observó alarmado como su amiga se ponía cada vez más pálida, y pudo ver que nada bueno se venía, el pelirrojo continuó con su ataque -¡escúchame bien Hermione Granger, no quiero verte con Malfoy, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SEAN AMIGOS! ¿CREES QUE ES CASUALIDAD QUE SIEMPRE QUE ESTAS CON EL EN LA BIBLIOTECA LLEGAMOS NOSOTROS? ¡NO ME INTERESA QUE PUEDAS SENTIR AFECTO POR EL! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SE NOS ACERQUE MAS! ¡INCLUSO LA PALABRA SERPIENTE LE QUEDA GRANDE A ESE INSECTO! ¡Y TU…!

-Yo, ¡¿QUE?- la castaña tenía el rostro lívido y amenazador, con la voz ahogada a causa de la ira -¿Tu estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo?- su cuerpo temblaba, y Ron comenzó a asustarse, nunca la había visto así -¿De verdad piensas que voy a obedecerte? ¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer? Escúchame tú a mí, Tú NO me vas a decir lo que YO debo hacer, NO vas a decirme con QUIEN debo andar y lo que tú pienses sobre Draco a MI no me interesa! Yo soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, y nunca, ¡NUNCA! Voy a hacerle caso a un estúpido, inmaduro y egoísta como tú!- Al terminar de decir aquello la castaña se levantó, con la respiración y el pulso agitados y se alejó a zancadas hacia su habitación, no le apetecía respirar el mismo aire que el pelirrojo, y dada la furia que la embargaba, de verdad le costaba respirar.

Lo que Ron no sabía era que con aquellas palabras había firmado una sentencia –Draco y Hermione estarían juntos- después de todo era inconcebible que la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts recibiera órdenes, y ella haría justo lo contrario de lo que él le había dicho…

Ya en su habitación se sintió un poco mal, nunca había perdido los estribos de esa forma, aunque si algo bueno había salido de la guerra, era que se había insensibilizado un poco, ya no lloraba cada vez que su voluble amigo decidía comportarse como un miserable, y no negaría que a él le hacía falta que lo trataran así de vez en cuando, pero ella era una persona muy centrada, y no debía permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciera perder su perfecto equilibrio y armonía mental.

Así que decidió darse un baño para relajarse y volver en sí, preguntándose cómo podía tener un amigo tan estúpido , tal parecía que las penurias y problemas enfrentados por el trío el pasado año no le había afectado en lo más mínimo su personalidad, era como un niño ensimismado en un mundo aparte que no le permitía crecer, que no le dejaba darse cuenta de la realidad, y de que no todo en la vida sería ni podía ser como el quería, fue en ese momento cuando recordó cuanto le había costado hacerle entender que no les convenía estar juntos, o al menos a ella no le convenía, porque aunque el necesitaba de una chica fuerte y determinada que lo guiara y centrara en su camino, no estaba entre sus planes "adoptar" a un novio, quería casarse, tener un compañero y amigo, los hijos vendrían después…

_Flashback_

Aprovechando uno de los pocos momentos de soledad que lograba con Ron en la madriguera, Hermione volvió a sentarse junto a su pronto ex novio en el comedor luego de ayudar a Molly en la cocina, él seguía comiendo. Respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Ron, necesito decirte algo, y quiero que sepas, que si te lo digo es porque realmente te aprecio- el la miró un instante y asintió, sonriendo con la boca llena, pero en seguida bajó la mirada al plato nuevamente.

-Creo… No, no creo, estoy segura, de que tu y yo somos demasiado diferentes, quiero decir, no tenemos nada en común salvo la escuela donde estudiamos, es por eso que…

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañaba la comida de mamá?- La interrumpió sonriente, volviendo rápidamente a comer, claro está, no le había prestado suficiente atención como para notar el tono poco alegre de su voz, y mucho menos la forma en que abrió los ojos, molesta, casi desquiciada, cuando se dio cuenta de que el no la había estado escuchando.

-¿Has escuchado siquiera una palabra de lo que te he dicho?

-Claro que sí, pero no te preocupes, si esas diferencias no rompieron la amistad en 7 años, tampoco suponen peligro para que sigamos siendo novios.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la mesa, derrotada, esparciendo su cabello como un sedoso manto café, descansando la frente sobre sus muñecas. –Me pregunto si esto es lo que se siente hablar con tu hijo pequeño- pensó –no Hermione, tus hijos no serían tan tontos ni aunque te casaras con Neville Longbottom- le contestó su subconsciente. Aquel pensamiento tan cómico casi la hizo llorar de tristeza, era bizarro y deprimente, sin embargo, ese pequeño despliegue humorístico le dio suficientes ánimos para continuar.

-Ronald, la manera en que tu y yo discutimos no es ningún buen augurio para el futuro, y no hace falta ser adivino para saber que, si queremos seguir siendo amigos, deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí.

Ron palideció cuando la comprensión lo alcanzó – pero, pero nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien, es decir… ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Tras exhalar exageradamente de forma deliberada, le contestó –Sí, estoy terminando contigo, porque no puedo soportar tu falta de atención a los asuntos importantes, y porque no son sanas mis ganas de estrangularte cada vez que me haces molestar, se supone que el amor nos hace ser mejores cada día, pero contrario a eso, tu sacas lo peor de mi, y por favor no me malinterpretes, ya que es por el cariño que te tengo que estoy segura, estaremos mejor separados.

-Yo también te quiero- bajó la cabeza, triste –pero si eso es lo que tu piensas no puedo hacer nada, porque la verdad, yo soy así, y supongo que tienes razón, siempre la tienes.

-Gracias por comprenderlo- le dijo levantándose, y unos metros más allá susurró para sí misma –al fin-

_Fin del flashback_

-Tú, eres un idiota- Ron aún miraba las escaleras por donde hacía un momento había desaparecido Hermione, cuando oyó la voz de su hermana decirle así.

-Creí que me golpearía, ¿alguna vez la habían visto así?

-Pues debió haberlo hecho, y no, nunca la habíamos visto así, porque, noticia de última hora, tu eres el único ser capaz de hacerla reaccionar de esas maneras, ¿Quién te crees para gritarle? Yo que ella te hubiese petrificado y arrojado a la cueva de arañas del bosque prohibido.

-En verdad te excediste, ella no es ninguna niña, y no tienes derecho a faltarle el respeto así, porque aún si fuera una niña, tú no eres su padre, deberías disculparte- Esta vez habló Harry.

-Supongo que sí- dijo al fin, resignado, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

-¿Sí eres un idiota o sí te disculparás?- Ginny ponía todo su empeño en hacerlo sentir despreciable.

-Puede que ambas, ella siempre tiene razón…

…

Tras una deliciosa ducha caliente, Hermione se fue a dormir, con el ánimo y la esperanza renovados, casi había olvidado por completo la pelea de hace tan sólo 20 minutos –mañana es domingo- pensó apagando la luz.

-Y NOS VEREMOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA- pensaron ambos, ojos grises y marrones brillando anhelantes, justo antes de cerrarse al mismo tiempo.

…

El domingo amaneció fresco, radiante, un día perfecto para relajarse con una buena lectura, pero en su habitación Hermione estaba un poco insegura de cómo tratar a Ron, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría él al verla tras su intenso altercado de la noche anterior. Sin embargo bajó a desayunar, dejando esto de lado, al fin y al cabo él había tenido la culpa. Poco después de sentarse en el casi vacío comedor sus amigos se le unieron, Ron tenía una expresión apenada.

-Buenos días- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, y miró fugazmente a Ron.

-Hermione- la llamó el pelirrojo con voz baja, átona y avergonzada, ella lo miró –siento mucho haberte gritado ayer, no tenía derecho a hacerlo y te juro que no se repetirá.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, pero sonrió, aliviada –Yo tampoco debí reaccionar igual, pero que te quede claro, que lo que dije, excepto los insultos, lo dije muy en serio, así que más vale que de verdad no se repita, y por el bien de la paz mundial, te recomiendo que dejes de lado tus rencores y cambies tu actitud, ya no eres un niño y nadie tiene que aguantar tus berrinches.

-Amén- dijo Ginny burlona. Harry lo miró con cara de "tiene razón".

Ron asintió y sonrió ampliamente, contemplando la comida que aparecía frente a él, todos entornaron los ojos, no había nada que alterara su apetito voraz. Unos minutos más tarde hizo su entrada al comedor el objeto de los pensamientos de Hermione, sonriendo levemente para ella mientras se acercaba. Ron trató de mantenerse impasible, y hasta contestó el saludo del Slytherin, a lo que todos voltearon a mirarlo impactados, como si pensaran que había perdido la razón.

-Hoy te has levantado más tarde de lo normal- le dijo Harry

-Me dormí bastante tarde tratando de terminar la historia más absurda, horrible y decepcionante de mi vida.

Hermione sonrió con culpabilidad, pero frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo -¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Romeo y Julieta ha sido el ícono del romanticismo de la literatura muggle desde que fue publicado, pensé que te gustaría tanto como a mí.

-No tengo intención de discutir eso aquí- le respondió, obviando la razón de forma elocuente.

LA CITA ES EN LA BIBLIOTECA se sonrieron fugazmente, cómplices, sabiendo que estaban pensando lo mismo

…

-¿Cuál es tu problema con el amor?- le dijo la castaña fingiéndose ofendida en la mea habitual de la biblioteca.

-¿Con el amor dices? ¿Qué sentido tiene torturarse con un balcón de por medio? El libro debería llamarse crónicas de la vida de un cobarde, porque te aseguro, que si yo hubiese sido él la habría bajado del maldito balcón sin pensarlo dos veces.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, y no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón, era un hecho innegable

-Además, la vida ya es lo suficientemente dura como para leer cosas tan deprimentes, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer- finalizó sonriéndole. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar, a lo que Draco adoptó una expresión de disgusto.

-¿Qué?- le dijo suavemente, el nunca la miraba así, al menos desde que todo había cambiado.

-Es la segunda vez que lo haces.- Le dijo él, con reproche.

-¿Que hago qué?-

-Abres la boca para decir algo y no lo haces, aunque la primera fue porque llegaron tus amigos, pero aún así te ruborizaste, como si hubieses estado a punto de decir algo vergonzoso, ¿Qué era en ese momento, y que es ahora?

-Eres demasiado observador para tu aparente indiferencia habitual-

-Estos ojos- dijo, señalando sus ojos grises –lo captan todo, más aún si me interesa, y esta mente –esta vez tocó su cráneo con un dedo –no olvida, cualquier conversación incompleta será saldada alguna vez, no me gusta hacer nada a medias y ha pasado suficiente tiempo para lograr impacientarme.

-Muy bien, ¿de verdad quieres que te diga que iba a decir ahora?

-Ambos, ahora pregunto, ¿es malo?

-No, malo no, pero sí un poco…

-Quiero escucharlo.

Tras suspirar, le dijo en voz muy baja –es lo mismo, en dos ocasiones he tratado de decirte lo mismo, pero me da miedo-

-Creo que ya nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para estar con estas cosas Hermione.

Absolutamente sorprendida por la forma en que le habló y por haberla llamado por su nombre, no pudo evitar sentirse segura, y ser completamente sincera –me gusta cuando sonríes, te ves mucho mejor así- acto seguido, su rostro se encendió, y bajó la mirada. La inesperada carcajada de Draco la hizo mirar hacia arriba de nuevo.

-¿Eso era?

-¿Te parece poco?

-Ya te lo dije, nos tenemos confianza para eso y más. ¿O me equivoco?

-Nunca lo había pensado concretamente, pero es verdad, y ya que es así, eres libre de decirme o preguntarme cosas que no sean necesariamente respecto a libros.

-Es difícil… Conseguir la pregunta correcta para el momento, cuando quieres saberlo todo sobre una persona- Le dirigió una mirada penetrante que, contrario a lo que se esperan de unos ojos de hielo, un calor intenso la invadió, despejando todo rastro de duda e inseguridad reiterando la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior.

-¿Todo?

-Nunca voy a estar satisfecho.

-Somos dos.

-Entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo, y acabemos con todo lo que nos separa, porque lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es imposible de ignorar…

-¿Sabes? Justo anoche yo decidí lo mismo, dejar de ignorar lo que siento y acercarme más a ti.

-Entonces no se diga más, porque ya estoy cansado de mirarte a los ojos sin hablar, tus ojos son tan expresivos y a la vez tan silenciosos, que a veces creo que voy a enloquecer.

Había sucedido lo inevitable, había caído la barrera, más rápido de lo que hubiesen podido esperar, pero en el momento preciso de sus vidas, Draco y Hermione decidieron lo inevitable, lo que hubiese sucedido aunque hubiesen luchado contra sus ojos, contra sus corazones…

* * *

><p>Ya saben dígannos si les gusto en un review aquí abajo donde dice "review this chapter".<p> 


End file.
